saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazard ReBurst/Valvrave Archetypes
Hazard ReBurst players can choose between two versions of the Anti-Hazard Combat Gear. For those who want a more aggressive playstyle, they choose the Valvrave Combat system. Instead of drawing upon an Entity's powers for a wider variety of abilities, Valvrave Archetypes focus a unique energy supply into combat-oriented abilities to take on the world's threats. Valvraves are dependent on Rave Energy, an unknown energy with strange properties. Rave Energy can appear as a solid, crystalline substance, or an energy state with the ability to stack other elemental effects onto itself as the users please. It should also be noted that changing Valvraves will not penalize the player, as each Valvrave requires the same amount of Rave Energy to equip and power without customization and modification. Valvrave Players lack a Resonance Catalyst, instead calling for their mechs via their A-HAG Access Terminal once authorization has been granted. They do carry a set of dog-tags with the following information printed on it: * Player Name * Player Level * Valvrave Archetype Name and Number * 10 digit A-HAG Serial Number using Goroawase to spell the player's real name (One set of dog-tags omits this serial number, which the player can be Lore The Valvrave Entity System is an alternative combat system derived from the sudden appearance of an unknown energy with strange properties. In an attempt to weaponize it against the dangers of the world, humanity began researching and developing another combat system utilizing this energy. The Valvraves were created as the answer, consisting of 6 different archetypes that a player can choose between and customize accordingly. While capable of intense combat that could perhaps surpass the Entity Harness Core, the Valvraves are prone to overheating over time. As such, VES users must take caution when in combat. If a player reaches the overheat limit, the system will shut down and dismiss the armor, leaving them vulnerable. Methods of discharging the excess heat are currently being looked into, with rapid cooling items being developed to allow for operational time extensions. The best methods of cool down discovered so far is to either douse the armor in a water source and allow the heat to disperse into the water, or to vent the excess heat with the built-in heat discharge systems installed throughout the armor. The former method is the most efficient, as the built-in system was a recent development that has plenty of room for refinement. Some speculate that a Valvrave Archetype outside of the 6 man-made ones exists, a so-called "Archetype 0." This mythical Archetype 0 is said to reside within the mysterious palace in the center of the game world, and it is believed to hold unimaginable power and prowess with the Rave Energy it is empowered by. This rumored Valvrave has not been confirmed to exist in-game, nor by the game developers, to avoid spoiling the surprise. With this Archetype 0 are two equally mysterious swords, both with legendary abilities tied to Rave Energy manipulation. Archetypes A Valvrave armor is built around the VRV Exoskeletal Frame, the basic frame that allows armor, weapons, and additional components to attach to it. Each armor is installed with the Overdrive Nervous System, a high-performance sensor system embedded throughout the internals of the armor, with a concentration of the system in the head region, specifically around the eyes. The Overdrive Nervous Sensors around the eyes are specifically designated as the Overdrive Optical Visor, displaying an easy-to-understand Heads-Up Display (HUD) while analyzing, cataloging, and feeding massive amounts of data to the user in real time. All the external armor is made of a Nano-tube Compound Polymer (NCP) which has gone through a Rave Energy treatment to exponentially enhance its already-incredible durability. The Polymer armor plating is synchronized to the Rave Catalyst Generator power source found in the chest area of most Valvraves through the Energy treatment process; the Generator will translate the user's desires from their mind to the armor and apply color schemes and suit designs accordingly. The process of switching between Archetypes is quite simple. The user simply needs to trade out the Archetype Core in their Valvrave Driver. If desired, the user can transfer data from the previous Core to the next one to format it with prior equipment as the system tries to find the best equivalent between the different Archetypes. There are no penalties for switching Archetype Cores except for the user having to relearn how to effectively use their new Archetype. The two Valvrave 2 derivatives are counted as extensions of the Valvrave they were created from, not as separate units. Regardless of what equipment a player chooses to replace the default load-outs of their chosen Archetype, they will always have access to the following list of armaments. These weapons cannot be swapped out, but act merely as backup weapons to fall back on should all other weapons in their arsenal fail. * Rave Emitters - Each Valvrave armor has Rave Emitters built into their wrist armor, heel armor, and back armor. While the Emitters are primarily used for propulsion during flight, they can also be used to generate a Rave Energy construct in a pinch. A set of heat sinks protrude from the outer edges of the emitters, with additional heat vents hidden by armor plating to release excess heat from use over time. * Vulcan Assault - Rapid-fire energy weapons that deploy around the wrists of the user's Valvrave. While not particularly strong, they are excellent for laying down a suppressive barrage or as backup weapons. * Palm Beam - Within each Valvrave's palm armor is a beam weapon that can be fired at any given moment. It can be configured to rapidly fire weaker beams, or charged up for a stronger beam. Regardless of the use, its power isn't enough to constitute as a primary weapon. * Fold Blade - A folded-up melee weapon that can be shaped according to the user's desire. It can manifest as a knife, sickle, or sword, as its blade is generated from crystallized Rave Energy. Valvrave 1: Modular Combat Unit Valvrave Archetype 1, codenamed , is the baseline unit. It features a highly modular construction, allowing it to be customized for any purpose, though it has a lower limit than other units on specialization. It's the jack of all trades, the dependable all-rounder that anyone can default to. Most beginning players will choose this to experiment with the Valvrave System, then switch to another Archetype if they dislike the modular play-style. Valvrave 2: Next-Generation Combat Unit Valvrave Archetype 2, codenamed , is a more advanced version of the 1st Archetype. While it has less modularity, it is notably more proficient in manipulating raw Rave Energy as the user desires. This proficiency allows the 2nd Archetype to fight without the need for other weapons, as it can generate its own with the Rave Energy. Arguably, this could prove to be the most dangerous of the Valvraves. The ability to manipulate pure Rave Energy according to the user's will grants it an unpredictable edge in combat, allowing the user to vary their attacks and weapons at the snap of a finger. Valvrave 2 Derivative: Kagerou Alpha is a derivative of the 2nd Archetype that was designed with an even greater focus on Rave Energy manipulation. This results in a more melee-oriented combat style due to the built-in Hex-Slayer gauntlets and boots that allow users to project Rave Energy in any bladed form to their benefit. It does lack in long-range capabilities, but the Hex-Slayers can compensate for it by launching bladed projectiles. Valvrave 2 Derivative: Kagerou Omega is another derivative of the 2nd Archetype focused on improving operational time and enhanced mobility. It holds the longest operational time of all Valvraves, though it makes use of special equipment to do so. The Hex-Axle is a unique jetpack-like addition on the back of the armor, with extra thrusters and heat sink fins installed on its wrist- and heel-mounted Rave Emitters to achieve the enhanced mobility. While not as fast as the 4th Archetype, it is more than capable of keeping up with the enhanced Rave Energy manipulation from the 2nd Archetype it was derived from. Valvrave 3: Long-Range Bombardment Unit Valvrave Archetype 3, codenamed , is designed for long-range combat, with emergency close-range combat equipment. While designated as a "Bombardment" Unit, the 3rd Archetype is capable of wielding all long-range weapons. Energy cannons, sniper rifles, heavy assault rifles, shotguns, even a Rave Energy mortar. It accepts all long-range weapons and is designed with maximum compatibility for ranged combat. In a worst-case scenario, all 3rd Archetype players will have access to a close-range melee weapon of some kind to fall back on in case an enemy slips past their ranged arsenal. Valvrave 4: High-Mobility Assault Unit Valvrave Archetype 4, codenamed , focuses on speed, mobility, and rapid movement. Players are able to cover most distances and engage in mid- to close-range combat. As such, 4th Archetype players are usually equipped with multi-hit melee weaponry, or high firing-rate guns. Circular saws and sub-machine guns are commonly employed, but players can choose to swap it out for other weapons. Bladed boomerangs, Wind and Fire wheels, and Chakrams are popular alternatives to circular saws, with internal Rave Energy engines that allow the user to manipulate the thrown weapons' trajectories mid-flight if needed. Valvrave 5: Medium-Range Defensive Unit Valvrave Archetype 5, codenamed , acts as the tank among the Archetypes. It carries additional body armor and higher-strength thrusters to move the heavy weight the extra armor adds. All 5th Archetype players carry an external shield of some kind, which is then infused with Rave Energy to increase defensive prowess and take the majority of damage for the team. 5th Archetypes are usually equipped with shotguns, rifles, or energy crossbows as firearms, in addition to melee weapons of their choice. Usually, players will choose weapons that can mid-range or close-range firefights to supplement their shields and tank-like nature. Valvrave 6: Elemental Specialist Unit Valvrave Archetype 6, codenamed , is similar to the 2nd Archetype, but it applies its Rave Energy specialization towards enhancing it into elemental damage. It lacks the advanced Rave Energy manipulation of the 2nd Archetype, and cannot generate Rave constructs to fight with. Instead, it's been modified to generate and release elementally-infused Rave Energy through a wide variety of forms. The 6th Archetype does require a conduit to channel the elemental Rave Energy through, however. As such, a pole-arm, staff, or even nunchucks can be modified to work in conjunction with the 6th Archetype. It does boast lighter armor to enhance its speed, but it is nowhere near as fast as the 4th Archetype allowing players to quickly reorient themselves or recover from an attack and deliver an elemental onslaught. Upgrades While the Valvrave Equipment has existed for nearly 50 years within the game's history, upgrades to the system are constantly in development. Methods of enhancing or otherwise streamlining the Valvrave Armors are always being researched. Of these enhancements, these groundbreaking achievements stand among the rest as significantly, almost exponentially, enhancing Valvrave performance levels. Primary Upgrades Upgrades in this category boost a Valvrave's performance significantly, though may not have as much versatility as Secondary Upgrades. Exceed Buster The is a limb-mounted heat-sink system that enhances Rave Energy Manipulation and better controls the excess heat produced during Valvrave combat. It attaches to the user's Rave Emitters and forms either an armored gauntlet if used over the fist, or an armored boot if used over the foot. An Exceed Buster contains three heat cartridges that eject from the unit once the cartridge has gathered as much excess heat as it can possibly handle without reaching the melting point. If all of its heat cartridges are used and ejected, the unit will begin to vent the heat through exhaust vents, creating a superheated steam that can be used to propel the user or create a smokescreen to allow for an escape; when escape is successful, the Exceed Buster must have its heat cartridges replenished. If a player manages to equip four Exceed Busters at once, they will be designated as an "Exceeded" Valvrave, and their operational time will enhance significantly. However, this Exceeded form requires the use of an for proper usage. This back-mounted coolant/exhaust system simultaneously vents waste heat as superheated steam while injecting a liquid coolant throughout the armor and all four Exceed Busters to reduce heat production, ensuring the A-HAG can withstand the strain of the Exceeded state. Hex Prisms The are derived from Kagerou Alpha's Hex-Slayer gauntlets and greaves, generating Rave Energy constructs that enhance punches and kicks. The Hex Prisms can also be used to reflect long-range attacks away if one sacrifices the energy construct. A brief, 10 second cool-down period between constructs exists due to the Hex Prisms lacking a coolant system. Instead, they draw upon the waste heat of a Valvrave to generate the constructs. The heat is used to maintain, even enhance the constructs, but the Hex Prism will overheat and either melt off or damage the user with fire damage. Exhaust pipes and heat vents are installed throughout each Hex Prism and will vent the waste heat as the user desires. A Valvrave equipped with Hex Prisms is designated a "Prismatic" Valvrave. Unlike the Exceed Buster, the Hex Prisms are automatically equipped in a set of four: two gauntlets and two greaves, and there is no backpack coolant system; the Advent Grip has proven incompatible with the very fundamentals of the Hex Prisms. As such, a Prismatic Valvrave must be extra weary in overheating with this upgrade equipped. Twin Striker The is a combat upgrade that fits over the user's chest armor and deploys additional armor according to whichever side is currently in use. Either of the armor variants has an internal cooling system that does apply to the Valvrave armor itself, though nowhere near as cool as the Advent Grip in an Exceeded Valvrave. This upgrade is unique in the fact that it is portable and deploys on command rather than having to have the equipment attached in a hangar prior to sortie. It comes in the form of a large handgun with a two-sided barrel and a short, stock-like attachment. One barrel is navy blue and gold, designed to fire a large caliber bullet; this is designated the Artillery Barrel. The other barrel is of a smaller caliber, colored black and silver and entitled the Assault Barrel. The stock, named the Engage Stock, has a hollow interior to make room for the mechanism that unlocks the barrels for rotation. To deploy one of the two Striker forms, one must hold the Engage Stock and rotate the Barrel so the side corresponding to the form they wish to deploy is on top; for example, rotating the Artillery Barrel to the top for the Artillery Twin Striker. Pulling the trigger from there will cause the weapon to enlarge and separate into the designated form's components before splitting apart and attaching to the user. * Artillery Mode - In its , the Twin Striker forms a chest harness with two massive, double-barrel shoulder cannons with the addition of wrist armor featuring integrated machine guns, shin armor with enhanced thrusters, and a backpack with hidden missile pods. This was designed to give all Valvrave Archetypes the ability to use heavy ordnance. The Artillery Mode will enhance energy shields significantly. The provided shoulder cannons can be enhanced by inserting the wrist-mounted machine guns into designated slots, then folding them out into heavy assault cannons. Mobility is limited, but enhanced thrusters in the arms, legs, and backpack assist in movement if needed. While all Archetypes are compatible with this, the 3rd Archetype is the most compatible unit, as it was designed specifically for long-range bombardment and such. Any Valvrave using this upgrade is designated an "Artillery Striker Valvrave." * Assault Mode - deploys aerodynamic armor on the limbs and chest, enhancing attack power with a Rave Energy weapon system and mobility with an advanced thruster system. The weapons consist of Rave Energy lasers and two types of seeker missiles; one type locks on to Rave Energy signatures, and the other is an advanced heat-seeking missile. While definitely lacking in weapons compared to its alternative, the user's mobility is definitely a step up, allowing users to fly and jet around the battlefield at breakneck speeds while laying down a suppressive barrage. Or, the user can choose to act as an aerial bombardment unit. Like its counterpart, all Archetypes are compatible with this upgrade, though the 4th Archetype benefits the most from this augmentation. Its already-impressive speed is supercharged with this Assault mode. Any Valvrave using this variant of the upgrade is known as an "Assault Striker Valvrave." Mk.2 Overhaul The Mark 2 Overhaul is an experimental process that upgrades the entire Valvrave frame with prototype components and an internal coolant system. The result is a Mk.2 Valvrave, with significantly enhanced performance and combat potential. However, the armor is a bit bulkier and heavier to allow the internal coolant system to fit properly. The overheat problem is still present, though the coolant works towards reducing the heat build-up so that the unit can operate longer without having to worry about the problem. Additional equipment such as an Exceed Buster or a Hex Prism set can still be attached, with the unique designations of either upgrade carrying over in addition to "Mk.2" being added to the end. For example, a Valvrave with four Exceed Busters and the Advent Grip will be designated an Exceeded Valvrave Mk.2; the Advent Grip is used to cool the Exceed Busters so that the heat cartridges don't need to be constantly ejected in case of overheat problems. A Prismatic Valvrave Mk.2 would require the internal coolant system to be injected at smaller levels to allow heat to build up and transfer over into the Hex Prisms, but it would still work nonetheless. The Twin Striker is compatible with the Mark 2 Overhaul. Qliphoth Armor A highly-advanced Primary Valvrave Upgrade that supremely enhances the user's ability to manipulate Rave Energy. The draws upon the energy supply of other Valvraves in the area, draining their power to add to its near-infinite supply. When equipped, the user can create any weapon, shield, or projectile construct with as much or as little energy as they want, so long as they has enough energy to do so. The Qliphoth Armor has two formations: and . In its Alpha Charge formation, the armor is bulkier, focused on gathering as much Rave Energy as fast as possible and supplementing its user with increased defenses and strength at the cost of speed and slower construct creation. Purging components of the Qliphoth Armor and reattaching them in its Omega Impact formation allows the user to manipulate and create constructs infused with an astounding amount of Rave Energy in them, enhancing their speed and construct creation rate significantly at the cost of raw power and armor integrity. Secondary Upgrades While lacking in power, Secondary Upgrades offer more versatility than a Primary Upgrade and are generally more personalized for the user rather than a universally-compatible upgrade. Usually, Upgrades of this category generally allow for "form changes" that grant specific power sets or allow for the summoning of additional reinforcement units. The sheer versatility of Secondary Upgrades allows them to be built upon further, allowing them to reach levels of power enhancement akin to Primary Upgrades. However, due to a currently unknown problem, Secondary Upgrades are absolutely incompatible with Primary Upgrades. Gemstone Armor System The is a modular upgrade system that enhances the base Valvrave with additional gemstone-themed armor while also borrowing some power from the Elemental Entity council, uniquely making it the only platform that uses both power sources within the game. Its first-tier Armors are nowhere near as powerful as the other upgrades on this list, statistically speaking; though later Crossover Armors would make alterations to the modular formula to allow for power output on par with other Valvrave upgrades. It also blends all the Archetypes unique traits together into a highly modular combat package. It's a uniquely-calibrated upgrade belonging to REDACTED, with assistance from a Valvrave-exclusive guild. The Gemstone Armor is carried by the user via a metal bracelet with a unique design to the bracelet itself and the corresponding gemstone as its centerpiece. Once the bracelet is equipped to the user's wrist, they scan it to their A-HAG Access Terminal to deploy the corresponding support unit from an orbital assistance platform. Once a is confirmed, the support unit separates and reconfigures into armor and weaponry, which can may augment the user's preexisting weapons depending on the Gemstone Armor's design. Due to this system using the Elemental Council's powers, the user is capable of fighting as a 6th Archetype player without needing to change their Archetype Core. A few higher-tier Armors are in development, capable of increased combat performance akin to a Primary Upgrade. This system is incompatible with any other upgrade, as each component is uniquely tuned for its one user and any changes in their base armor would need massive modifications to stabilize. Each armor comes with its own internal coolant system, which decreases overheating at varying rates. The current list of Crossover Armors is as follows: *Tier 1 (Base): ** - An extension to the 1st Archetype's balanced combat performance, this armor bears the most balanced performance boost of the Armors, powered by Sora's energy. It's based on a clear quartz crystal. ** - A mid-range attack-oriented armor that combines melee and ranged weapons with Rekka's flames for intense damage output. This actually encourages overheating in order to draw upon the thermal energy for its attacks. Based on a red ruby gemstone. ** - This melee-oriented armor is designed with cryokinetic elemental combat, discharging ice constructs and immobilizing enemies with ice to follow with a powerful melee barrage. Provides the highest decrease in overheating. Based on a blue Benitoite gemstone. ** - A defensive armor with hefty shields and intense physical strength, bolstered by its connection to Jishin. Its amazing defensive prowess is offset by its lack of speed. Based on a Citrine gemstone. ** - This highly-maneuverable armor is comparable to a well-developed 4th Archetype player, drawing on Inazuma's power to do so. Its lightning speed compensate for its lack of armor and strength. Based on a Malachite gemstone. ** - This armor utilizes Kage's power for stealth and trapping opponents, creating shadow tentacles to trap enemies or lashing at them with elemental strikes while hiding in and traversing through the shadows. Based on an onyx gemstone. ** - This armor creates hard light constructs through Hikari's power, designed to augment hand-to-hand combat through these constructs. Based on a pearl gemstone. * Tier 2 (Upgrade): ** - The first Gemstone Armor with upgraded output. It makes extensive use of enhanced Rave Energy manipulation, allowing it to greatly enhance the user's melee weapons. This extra energy also allows it to use previous Gemstone Armors' data to access elemental Sub-Armors. Named after the legendary Japanese Swordsmith and the Zircon gemstone. ** - The next Upgraded Gemstone Armor, capable of summoning any previous Gemstone Armor and equipping parts of it to create a new type of Sub-Armor that directly augments both the Opal Grail Armor and the other Gemstone Armor. This system can also work in reverse, using the Opal Grail Armor to attach to a previous Gemstone Armor and augment it immensely. ** - The most powerful and upgraded Crossover armor, Sousei supercharges its user's Rave Energy reserves and power, and it's also capable of enhancing the users' allies' Rave Energy abilities. In addition, it is capable of utilizing all the elemental abilities of the original six Crossover Armors at stronger levels, as well as summoning and remotely controlling all prior Gemstone Armors in a pseudo Stand-like state where an energy construct of the user's Valvrave Frame combines with the Armor. The user can then swap their consciousness between the active Gemstone Armors, allowing them to coordinate unique attacks by simultaneously controlling multiple Armors to focus on different amounts of enemies at any given time. This system does drain the user's Rave Energy at an incredibly high rate, especially when using the Sub-Armor Stands, but its tactical advantage is unparalleled. Featuring Armor System The is based off of the Gemstone Armor System, though it wasn't developed by the same people. Created from combat data gathered from the aforementioned system, the Featuring Armor System adds additional armor and loadout-specific weapons, though not to the same extent. It has less forms and armor plating as the system it was derived from. *Tier 1 (Base): ** - A samurai-like armor which provides increased strength and defensive prowess, and a katana. ** - A ninja-like armor which increases mobility and adds a grappling tether system for said mobility, providing shurikens and kunai as weaponry. ** - A magic-themed armor that grants rudimentary access to elemental attributes, wielding a spear as its weapon. ** - A sniper-based armor that adds targeting modules and a camouflage system, arming the user with a modular rifle. *Tier 2 (Upgrade): ** - An Upgrade that provides more armor and increased combat performance with the Featuring Armor System, putting it on par with Primary Upgrades. It provides the user with one of two weapons: the Baiken Spear that can swap between a Naginata spear form and a large, scythe-like Kama form; and the Harakiri Girade sword that can extend from a shortsword to a longsword using supercharged Rave Energy produced by the Armor itself. ** - A two-sided Upgrade that emphasizes the use of a trio of elements per Armor. Regardless of which side is used, the Armor provides its user with the Zaclaw Breaker, a gauntlet-mounted chainsaw-based weapon which can split into a four-bladed claw weapon that channels the current Armor's elemental attributes. This weapon is equipped to both gauntlets on whichever Revive Armor is currently active. *** - This side of the Revive Armor provides access to the Fire, Shock, and Light elements, granting the user increased speed and mobility with this form thanks to the influence of the Shock and Light attributes. It can discharge electric shocks/projectiles, fire off laser beams, and release intense flames as the user needs, or it can channel these elements through the Zaclaw Breaker's Saws for maximum melee damage. *** - This side of the Revive Armor focuses on defensive potential, channeling the Ice, Stone, and Shadow elements into its armor plating to provide incredible defenses. It can flash-freeze the air and create ice structures infused with Rave Energy, or stomp the ground and raise pillars of earth infused with Rave Energy for defensive purposes, while also capable of manipulating nearby shadows within a 3-meter radius into tentacles to ensnare and trap enemies. The Zaclaw Breaker's Claws are attuned to the more defensive nature of this form, being used to catch an enemy's attack before being trapped in ice, entombed in stone, or wrapped in shadow. ** - This Upgrade is comparable to the Diamond Genesis Gemstone Armor in power. It bears two armored gauntlets, one with a green gem and the other with a blue gem. The green gauntlet is codenamed and bears the ability to boost the user's power via a Rave Energy duplicator in the gem. The blue gauntlet is codenamed , wielding the ability to siphon half of the enemy's Rave Energy reserves to add to the user's own reserves thanks to the remote siphon mechanism in the gem. In addition to these abilities, this Featuring Armor grants enhanced Rave Energy manipulation with a localized space of 2 meters, allowing it to create more complicated, durable, and powerful constructs within this space at the cost of them disintegrating almost instantly once they leave this 2-meter radius. Rebuild Armor System The features a series of modular armor tethered to a specific combination of capsules inserted into the system's wrist brace, and activated through a handheld scanner. While it was independently created, the creator did draw some inspiration from the Gemstone and Featuring Armor Systems. To generate these armors, the base Valvrave armor is retrofitted with smaller Rave Catalyst Generators all synchronized to a wrist brace and scanner. Each capsule contains data with different armor components, which stack on each other to generate a Rebuild Armor Configuration (RAC). The wrist brace has three slots for three capsules, with each capsule corresponding to a certain part of the armor; the middle slot generates the body armor, the slot left of that generates the left arm's weapons or armor, and the last slot generates the right arm's equipment. A wide variety of possible armor combinations are possible, so the following list details what each capsule does when used in the Rebuild Armor System. * - The first Rebuild Armor Capsule developed, it acts as an excellent, well-rounded armor unit. While it is most commonly used as the "Rebuild Origin" body armor, it can be used on the arms as the "Specium Breaker," an armored gauntlet that fires energy beams or manipulates Rave Energy into a bladed construct. * - The first upgrade-tier Rebuild Armor Capsule developed. It's simply an upgraded version of Specium Origin, wielding greater Rave Energy manipulation and having enhanced energy output. * - A heavy shield that can be coated with Rave Energy to enhance its already impressive durability and defensive prowess when used as an armament. If used as a body armor, it is designated as the "Rebuild Phalanx" armor, with heavy armor and an emphasis on defense. * - A spear weapon which can change its tip at will from a singular knife-like tip, a two-pronged bident formation, a trident formation, or a blade-like Naginata tip. If used as a body armor, it provides the "Rebuild Piercer" armor which allows the user to produce spikes from the body armor when needed. * - A katana weapon that generates a sheath on the arm it's equipped to. While normally equipped on the left arm, it can be wielded in the user's right hand without issue; in fact, the user commonly equips it in this configuration due to their right hand being dominant. If used as a body armor, it provides the "Rebuild Cutter" armor that focuses on speed with its sleek, aerodynamic design. * - An arm-mounted crossbow that fires Rave Energy arrows. It can be deployed and wielded in the user's hand as a compound bow, generating a bowstring for the user in this formation. If used as a body armor, it generates the "Rebuild Sniper" armor, providing enhanced long-range aiming capabilities and targeting systems in addition to camouflage systems. * - One half of a paired sword set. This sword specializes in heavyweight, hard-hitting attacks. Unlike other Rebuild Armor Capsules, it lacks a body armor of its own, as it's meant to be dual-wielded with its counterpart. Both swords of this set are capable of channeling elemental effects or Rave Energy proficiently. * - The other half of the paired sword set. This sword is lightweight, better suited for rapid strikes at breakneck speeds. Like its partner blade, it cannot generate a body armor set due to its intended use as a dual-wielded weapon set. Both swords of this set are capable of channeling elemental effects or Rave Energy proficiently. * More TBA STAND System The allows its user to generate an autonomous Rave Energy Drone/Familiar to assist the user in combat. This Upgrade was created as a spin-off system to the Drone system that the head designer created, meant to be a more personalized Drone suited to the user's personal tastes. Usually, only one Drone can be generated per user, but anyone with a STAND Catalog will be able to summon multiple STAND Drones. This STAND Catalog, as its name suggests, allows the user to hold the data of any number of STANDs and summon them from the user's Rave Energy reserves. It should be noted that only one STAND can be active at any time per user, as the energy required to summon one and maintain its physical form is severely draining. A user can also opt to not equip their Valvrave armor in favor of empowering their STAND to its fullest. Abilities and the physical appearance of each STAND vary from user to user, which can be instead found on their respective pages. The following list is for all the STAND System Users, with italicized Users holding a STAND Catalog in their possession: *REDACTED * Kyoya Uchiyama * Rio Kurata Trivia * This is very much based on the anime Valvrave the Liberator. * The Twin Striker is based off of the SirenStriker and VictoryStriker from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. * The STAND System is obviously based on Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, with some influence from V's Familiars from Devil May Cry 5. ** STAND, in this case, is an acronym for "'S'ummoned 'T'elepathically-linked 'A'utonomous 'N'ingyou 'D'rone," meaning "puppet" or "doll." * Regardless of the avatar's figure, gender, or the Valvrave Archetype, the armor equipped will always have an asymmetrical color scheme with the same general pattern unless the armor has been heavily modified. Category:ARMMO Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Hazard ReBurst Content